The One
by THEMrs.KendallSchmidt
Summary: This is Lolexis which is a BTR Obsession and Logan fic. This is about the meeting of the two and the "re"uniting of two best friends.  5-10 sentances of Kendoria.


I was walking down a street I have never taken before, to get to Starbucks, for my morning coffee. I didn't understand why I took this route considering it had a longer walking span according to Google Maps on my iPhone. Something just told me this was a good route to take this morning. I was texting James back, telling him I would be at the studio shortly. After making sure it sent I looked up, but a little too late. Within a blink of an eye, I opened mine to see the most stunning women I have ever got the pleasure to set sight on, in my arms. She had soft, thick, dark brown hair and the deepest brown eyes I've ever saw. Her lips were parted in a shocking expression, I wanted to lean down and see if they were as soft as they looked. But thats not exactly good publicity for Big Time Rush, I can see the headlines now: Logan Licks It Up With A Stranger. Yeah, perfect. She blinked and seemed to be coming back to the real world...

"H-Holy... Holy shit your Logan Henderson!" She looked as if she was about to faint.

Her hand went to my right arm that was around her and then it shot up to cover her mouth. She had tears in her eyes and even though her mouth was covered you could tell, by those cute little dimples, she was hiding the most beautiful smile. I smiled and gave a small chuckle, while looking up to check around us for a second.

"Uh. Yeah... Yeah, I am." I looked back down into her teary eyes and gave a small smile. I unhooked my right arm from around her and lifted my hand to wipe the single, glistening, crystal-like, tear that escaped, from her cheek. I stood her up, but made sure my hand never left her side. "Whats wrong beautiful?" She started sobbing harder causing me to get a little concerned.

"I can't believe its you! You're really Logan Henderson!" She started giggling and almost fell down. I quickly caught her yet again by the waist.

"Now that we know who I am, can I get your name?" I smiled and removed my hands from her body. She was too tempting to touch...

"Im Alexis,"She smiled brightly. "I've been in love with you since like the 10th grade!" She blushed and looked down in embarrassment. Wow thats adorable...

"Why don't you walk with me and explain to me why you're in love with me?" I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. We started walking and she begun talking, stuttering on every other word for a while. By the time we got to Starbucks and ordered our coffee's she had calmed down and was able to have a full and normal conversation. She had finally finshed listing off reasons why she loved me and I chuckled. "Thank you for thinking so highly of me, but Im not as amazing as you make me sound, beautiful." She blushed and giggled.

"You are! I would bet my life on it." She nudged my shoulder and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well I guess I better walk away from you before you get struck by lightining or hit by a bus." I hooked an arm around her waist and subcontiously started walking to the studio with her. "So, since you know pretty much everything about me, can I ask you something?" She looked up at me and nodded. Our faces were less than 2 inches apart and I was currently fighting the urge to kiss her. She has creamy, soft skin and those amazing pink lips, that support that gorgeous smile, are centered perfectly in the middle of it all. I'm sure I am not the only man thats had to fight back all urges around this women. "Well first off, how old are you?"

"Im 20, I'll be 21 in May." She was watching what I was taking us past and from what it seems, looking for something familiar.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kiddnap you. I'm taking you somewhere I think you'll enjoy." We locked eyes and stood still in the middle of Hollywood. She has to be the one...

((()))

I learned quite a bit about this wonderous creature. Out of everything though, only one thing stuck out to me the most. How her journey here began. Of course, she had said she wanted to come when she was 18 and stay for a few weeks, but, when she was 17 she met a friend who she put her plan together with. They had planned that 3 years later they would both wined up in LA and get a place together. It seems they lost touch when the friend turned 17, a little over a year ago, though Alexis decided to continue on what she had planned three years ago. She talked about how she wonders if Gloria, her friend, had done the same. I didn't get more into the subject with her. Let's let her wonder. We finally arrived at the studio and Alexis gave me a look of question.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." I smiled at her and kissed her temple. I felt her get a little limp so I tightened my arm around her waist and chuckled.

We walked in and I led her to the lounge. When we got there, 4 people were seated. Alexis stopped, shocked at what she saw sitting on the love seat. I rubbed her side and leaned down to her ear.

"Is this the girl you were telling me about?" She nodded and shot me a smile.

The sight before us, which I have seen plently in the past 9 months, was Kendall sitting in the love seat with a girl on his lap. They were lip locked and had a set of intertwined fingers between Kendalls stomach and her leg. This girl was infact Gloria, the girl Alexis had lost touch with. Apparently they were both set on the same thing and were both determined to get what they wanted.

"Gloria LeighAnn Shay!" Alexis shouted and Gloria was out of Kendalls lap in about .2 seconds.

When Gloria looked up from the floor her face brightened and she looked as if she were going to cry, Alexis with a mirror reaction. Gloria jumped up and her and Alexis met in the middle. They both squeezed eachother in a hug and were giggling. Kendall walked up beside me and gave me a look of hate and thanks. I believe the hate was from ruining their routine, and thanks for putting another smile on Glorias face. I smirked back at him and the girls tore apart both talking 90 to nothing. I didn't understand a word and from the look of the guys, they didn't either.

"So who is this chick?" Carlos asked walking over with James.

"Shes... Shes the one." I smiled, still staring at her. I've known this women for 3 hours 19 minutes and 27 seconds, and I already can't see my life without her.

((()))

After recording for about 4 hours me, Kendall, James, and Carlos walked out of the booth to find both girls still on the couch in the lounge. Gloria was asleep with her legs over Alexis' lap and a few school books spread across her lap and Alexis was texing someone. Kendall entered and walked straight to his Sleeping Beauty while my Cinderellas deep brown eyes shot up from her phone when she heard the door click shut and smiled wide.

"Welcome back." Alexis said as Gloria's legs were removed from her lap by Kendall. She stood up and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I slid my arms around her thin waist and kissed her forehead.

"Why thank you, beautiful." I never thought I would hold something so magnificent in my arms.

"Shut up, Henderson." She blushed and pulled me closer finally locking our lips.

I have died and went to Heaven because nothing on earth could be so pure and sweet. I kissed her back and deepend it. Yeah, she was definately _the one._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I encourage you to review please(: Also a reminder to check out my other fics. A review takes 20 seconds to write whether its negative or positive. (: Also please check out my profile for my Twitter account! Feel free to follow! (:<em>**


End file.
